


We're not ready to tell, yet

by NoMatterTheOceans



Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [29]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans
Summary: Part of my Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest!!!Prompt: our friends rent a cabin to go skiing and we’re the only ones who stay inside
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552855
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	We're not ready to tell, yet

Why they hadn’t cancelled the trip was beyond her. 

Mor, Cassian, Azriel and Amren had decided they would rent a cabin to spend the week between Christmas and the New Year. Go skiing by day, drink a lot of booze by night, all of it in a place with no cell reception and no internet. The perfect vacation, and Rhys and her had agreed to go. Four months ago.

And now they were here, and Feyre was deeply regretting her decision. Of course, they hadn’t known at the time. How could have they known, when the small human being currently growing inside her wasn’t even conceived, then?

They had taken the most important decision of their life a cold September evening, curled up together in bed, talking all night about pregnancy and nurseries and saving money for schools. And they had started trying a few days later, after a doctor appointment assuring them that all was well. She remembered the first night they had made love after that, about Rhys brushing his fingers on her belly, and her telling him to not get his hopes up because it would probably take them months and months of trying before they could get pregnant.

The irony.

Because now she was five weeks pregnant, and she was vomiting her breakfast in the cabin’s toilet, Rhys sitting behind her and rubbing her back gently. And he was considerate enough to not tell her what she knew he was dying to say: “I told you we should have cancelled.”

He had spent the last two weeks trying to convince her, and she had refused to cancel, telling him time and time again that she wouldn’t let this pregnancy affect her life. Of course, her morning sickness had decided to start the first morning of the trip.

“Guys, you okay in there?” Mor’s voice sounded from outside the bathroom, and the only response Feyre could give her was to vomit again. Rhys waited for her to be done before he spoke.

“Mor, Feyre is feeling bad, I don’t think we’ll come out today.”

“Seriously? What do you think it is? Do you need anything?”

“No it’s fine, it’s probably just a bug. I have meds in my bag, don’t worry. We’ll see you guys for dinner?”

“Okay, then. Take care, Feyre.”

“We love you, Feyre!” She heard Cassian shout from afar, and she couldn't restrain a chuckle. Then there was a lot of commotion in the living room, the voice of their family leaving for the day, before they were alone.

Her sickness receded after a while, and she rested her back against Rhysand’s chest, exhausted. She felt his hand delicately bring a cloth to her face to wipe her mouth, and then a different one to pat her forehead and help her freshen up a bit. All the while, she kept her eyes closed. Finally, he was done, and he wrapped his arms around her body.

“You can say it, you know,” she said in a weak voice.

“What?”

“That you were right. That we should’ve stayed home like you told me.”

He chuckled against her back before answering. “Feyre, you couldn’t have known you were gonna feel sick just this week. Do you want to go back to bed?”

She thought for a minute. “No. But I would like to get out of the bathroom.”

“Couch?”

She nodded, and he helped her get up on her feet. A moment later, she was sitting cross-legged on the couch, watching him as he put water in the kettle and started to make some tea. The cabin was gorgeous, cozy with the many blankets that had been laid around by everyone, and the Christmas tree in a corner. Looking at that place, Feyre didn’t regret coming up here. The timing just wasn’t right.

“Rhys.”

“Mmh?”

“How are we going to avoid telling them if I’m sick every day? We can’t make up a lot of excuses, and morning sickness is a pretty obvious sign.”

He turned to her, and seeing his eyes, she knew he’d been thinking the same thing. “I don’t know. I didn’t think you would get symptoms that early. Do you want to go home?”

“Not really. I love this place, and I do want to spend time with everybody. I just… I’m too exhausted to go skiing.”

The kettle boiled and he brought her a cup of tea and sat beside her, looping an arm around her shoulders to bring her closer to him. “Do you want to tell them?”

She looked up at him. “But we’re not ready to tell, yet.”

“I know, I think it’s too early, too. But I hate seeing you miserable.”

She snorted at that. “Telling our friends won’t make the morning sickness less awful, you know.”

“Yeah I know. I just… Nevermind.”

She straightened up in his arms to look at him properly. “You wanna tell them, don’t you?” He bit his lip and shook his head, but she knew him well enough after six years of relationship. “Rhys.”

His lips split into a grin, and he squeezed her against him.

“Oh Feyre, I really do. I know it’s stupid and reckless and way too early for everyone to know. But… We’re gonna have a baby.” Hearing the words coming out of his mouth made her feel as it had done every time since they’d taken the test: giddy and overwhelmed with joy. “You know, it’s like… Our baby is growing inside you, getting bigger and stronger everyday, and I’m so happy I want to cry every time I look at you. And I want our friends to share this amazing joy with us.”

She blinked to push the tears away, and kissed him fully. She passed a leg on top of him until she was straddling him, and laid her head on the crook of his neck, enjoying the warmth of his body against hers.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay, we can tell them tonight.”

“You’re sure?”

“I’m sure. I want them to know.”

He pushed her away just enough to look into her eyes. “You know Cassian is gonna cry, right?”

She laughed. “I certainly hope so!”

***

They spent the day together, watching movies on the old TV, cuddling on the couch, and drinking hot chocolate. Then, when the others came back from their day, they gathered them all on the living room, and told them about the little being that was going to join their family. And Cassian did cry.


End file.
